Forbidden
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Though her unclear vision, she saw a strange shade of orange and Raidon bit her lip. This was the man. Later PeinOC, Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Now it's a simple story -- stop me if you've heard it. I have found and truly believe that there's nothing so bad it cannot be made better with a story. And this one's got a happy ending. There once was a woman, and she was foul, like all women. For Adam's rib was dirty, just like Adam himself, for what was he but human? But this woman, she was filled... with darkness, despair, and why? Because she did not know. She could not see. She didn't know the good news, the glory that was coming. That'd be you. For the kingdom, the power and the glory are yours. Now and forever. You show up, they'll get in line. Because they followed her, now all they have to do is take one more step, and I'll kill them all. See? I told you it had a happy ending" Caleb- _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

Chapter One

The storm poured down hard, pounding down on the dirt floor of a forest. The grass would soon drown in this vicious storm, thunder rumbled throughout the sky. Her feet splashed through the wet grass as she ran through the forest with rapid speed. Her heart pounded against her chest sharply which caused her to gasp, she felt a loss of breath as she gasped and she crashed to the ground. Panting, she laid down on the wet ground shivering and clutching her chest tightly.

_Da-Damn…! I've been running for a while now. _She thought gasping for breath and felt her clothes become soaked with water. Her chest pains began to subside after a few minutes, but her legs shook violently from her icy cold clothes. Running was her only option; even if it was in wet clothes, she only prayed her backpack wasn't that wet.

The girl picked herself up off the ground shivering and gazed around with uncertainty of where she was. She frowned and searched her vague memory bank to gain any kind of idea of where she could possibly be. The thunder rolled in the air and lighting struck a tree and her eardrums exploded and she jumped in fright.

The thunder and lighting. She could feel the two mixed together in her mind and in her blood.

"Raiden-sama…" She muttered in her namesake as she gazed up into the sky at the black clouds. Raidon bit her lip.

Shutting her eyes again, she inhaled the air and sensed around. Nothing, that was a relief to her. She clutched the handle of her sword tightly. _Maybe I could rest for a while…_She walked forward still and tried to look for a shelter. _There has to be a cave nearby somewhere. _Raidon gazed around with a frown.

"Ameratasu-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama…" She choked out her God's names in a silent prayer as she began to cough violently into the air.

Her body was growing weaker with illness.

As she stumbled around I the dark and damp night, Raidon kept sensing around for those who hunted her tonight. Two people, a man and a woman from the same organization were hunting her down. They wanted her dead. Raidon, at first, never understood why they wanted her dead, but she understood now. Cathrina, they wanted her dead because of the goddess that rocked and pounded inside of Raidon.

Cathrina was also the reason her parents were dead. Someone had left her all alone. Raidon lost her best friend, Edward, to demons and vampires; they cut him into pieces and burned his remains. She was left in horrible grief and dove herself fully into her work ignoring everything else around. The Goddess released a heavy and exhausted sigh watching her host heave on the path for shelter. Raidon ignored the Goddess's approaching presence in her mind.

A cave came into view and Raidon's eyes grew big in shock and smiled in relief. She limped into the cave quietly and shook violently, her teeth chattered in her mouth. Raidon brushed her dirt blond hair out of her face as she leaned against the cave's walls, she shivered touching a gooey mixture.

"Eww…" She muttered wiping the substance on her torn dark blue jeans. Then she sat down panting softly laying head against the cave wall.

Her icy darkish blue eyes blinked in the darkness of the cave staring out in the rain. She kept control over herself and stayed ready by clutching her sword tightly.

_A brilliant light shined down at the little girl stared up at the light bulb on the ceiling of her bedroom. Outside, there was ran water pounding against the wooden flooring of the hallway of her home, other than the rain, there was no other sound outside. The little girl rubbed her eyes tiredly, but she didn't want to go to sleep._

_She clutched her dark red, pink, and purple furred and brown eyed teddy bear tightly in her small arms which staring at the ceiling. Then she jumped up in shock as she heard thunder crash in the air. The light bulb flickered several times before it shorted out completely. The girl whimpered in the dark. 'Maybe I should go and check on Mommy and Daddy…' She thought gazing to the entrance of her room. 'Or maybe they're asleep and I shouldn't bother them.'_

_She was torn by her decision and laid back down on her bed tiredly and shut her eyes tightly. The little girl bit her lip trying to fall asleep, but the thunder kept her awake. With a groan, she got up and walked slowly to her sliding door holding the bear. _

"_Mommy?" The girl called out while rubbing her eyes._

_There was a flash in the sky and she jumped again holding her bear. She spoke to the bear with a low voice. "Its okay Willow…I'm sure Okasan and Otosan are asleep and they'll allow me to sleep in the middle of them…"_

"_Little one? What are you doing outside so late?" The little girl looked over her shoulder to come face-to-face with a boy. _

_His black eyes gazed at her with concern as he approached her. She looked up at him with tired eyes. _

"_I- wanted to go sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room. I got scared when my light went out." The girl told the boy as he kneeled down beside her._

_The boy smiled slightly. "I understand little one." He reached out and ruffled the girl's dirt blond hair. She felt safe in the boy's presence. _

_The boy took a hold her free hand with soft smile and walked her toward her parent's room. The little girl rested her head against the boy's arm with a loving smile and shut her eyes. Suddenly, her nostrils inhaled a strong smell of split flesh and her blue eyes flew open in surprise. The boy sensed something was amidst too and frowned. His voice drowned out as he spoke to the girl then released her hand and ran in the direction of the room. All other sounds drowned out, all she heard was the rain as it crashed the ground violently. _

_The girl stood watching the boy with huge eyes trying to determine the foreign scent in her nose, All was cold and quiet now, it seemed to go on forever for the little girl as she stared ahead. _

"_Itoko will come back soon Willow. It's probably nothing." She told the teddy bear and she shivered a little. _

_She waited until she heard footsteps linger toward her from behind. The little girl smiled and turned. "Itoko…!"_

_She froze mid sentence and stared right up at a tall man with her eyes wide. The girl couldn't see his head very well, but she saw his eyes perfectly for he was staring right down at her. _

_They were purple rings and she stepped back as red overtook her own eyes while staring up at him and she let out a whimper. _

_The strange smell of flesh was on him too. She felt sick now. The man raised a red-glowing dagger and lunged it at her. _

Raidon woke up in a cold sweat and gasped out in shock while jolting up. Her vision was bleary and her body felt numb from the cold air. She assumed that she would throw up, her stomach was churning nervously. She wanted to throw up.

It was still dark outside despite her vision being crappy at the moment. Hopefully, she'd lost her predators in the storm and they'd be wandering around for days trying to recover her presence. But, it was unlikely she'd survived out in the world alone. _Surrendering isn't an option for me._ Raidon thought bravely. _I won't let them catch me. _Raidon wasn't the type to give up easily.

Something reached out and grabbed a hold of her chin and jerked her forward to look upon them. Her senses jumped in panic, they were here and they had found her. Her luck was out. Raidon let out a quiet groan in ache feeling her body numb and her stomach acids in her stomach flipped and flopped nervously.

Though her unclear vision, she saw a strange shade of orange and Raidon bit her lip. This was the man.

"She doesn't look very well, Pein…" The woman.

"She is soaked yes. The girl has a cold and her body in numb." The man stated stoically and Raidon felt his hand gently released her chin and his hand touched her cheek.

The woman's wrist pressed against Raidon's forehead and then took her wrist off of Raidon's forehead moments later. "We can't leave her like this. We could use her powers instead of killing her Pein."

The man remained silent and appeared to be watching Raidon, searching for something. Raidon squinted slightly trying to catch a better look at the orange-haired man, but her eyelids began to tremble from tiredness. The man sighed.

"Alright, we'll take her with us." Raidon felt what she thought was a warm blanket and there a soft, leather clothe that wrapped around her, her eyes began to blind her.

Her body was lifted up and Raidon felt herself drift off into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden

Chapter two

The room was silent and warm air flowed gently through the lightly lit room. Raidon stared up at the dark brown ceiling with tired eyes and sweat drenched her face. The light emerged from the other side of the room a desk; a man sat at the desk with his back to her. Her body was numb still, but she was covered in a thick pile of blankets. They'd decided to keep her alive. Why? What motives could they possibly have to keep her alive?

Her sick body twitched has the man rose quietly from his seat. Her eyes followed him over to a window where he stared outside, as if to ponder on something important. Raidon longed to see the stars, the small bright gas filled orbs burning brightly in the sky, the air smelled sweetly of a passing rain. Did he enjoy this smell too? She watched him lean his arm out the window as if to catch a falling star. After a minute of holding his arm out, he brought it back to him and stared down at the palm of his hand.

A butterfly flapped its wings slowly as it sat on the man's palm calmly. Raidon saw his body shift uneasily as if he never saw a butterfly before in his life. The butterfly lifted itself off the man's hand and fluttered in the air in front of his face. This didn't seem to have any effect on the man. He watched the butterfly as it flew over to Raidon and gently landed on her stomach.

Raidon froze as it landed on her. Its wings fluttered slightly, the man's eyes grew slightly and walked over to touch her stomach gently.

Cathrina was scowling in dismay at this, she growled loudly in Raidon's head. Raidon whimpered at the voice in her head and her eyes shut while whimpering and drifted back off to sleep tiredly.

_**The man with orange hair watched her as her eyes opened and closed. His shadow extended over her body and his body covered the candlelight as he stepped over the young woman whom was recovering and resting in his bed. **_

_**Why would he start showing mercy to this girl? He'd been hunting her down for weeks while she dodged all his best laid-out traps, and that obnoxious black aura attacking him and his blue-haired partner Konan wasn't helping at all . She was only sixteen and she had the expertise and the finesse to predict and counteract every move he made against her. **_

_**His partner had been merciful to her. That wasn't like her to commit an act of mercy for some, especially against their kill, their prey. Was his partner growing weak? The man shook his head. No, he shouldn't doubt her, he loved her deeply and he cursed himself for doubting her motives. **_

_**His eyes lingered over the sleeping body of the young woman, again watching her shift her body or head in sleep. She was not very peaceful in sleep, especially when she began to mutter quietly. The mutters were mostly calling of names and pleas for help.**_

_**His final realization, the way to bring peace to the world, rested in this woman. He would teach her in his ways to know peace and how to bring it forth to others.**_

Raidon awoke to distant and quiet voices. One belonged the orange-haired and the other…it was a voice of fury. She gazed over from the bed, the man with orange hair's back was turned to her, but she saw a black-haired man in front of the man. His raven black bangs hung to the side of his face even as he glared his strange red eyes at the orange-haired man. She tried to sit up just to get a better look of the black-haired man, but the thick pile of blankets prevented her from doing so.

Did she know him? His voice was silky and she sensed concern in his voice as he passionately spoke to the orange-haired man.

"Allow me to visit with her Leader-sama. After all, I am her-!"

"No." The man cut off the black-haired man sharply. "The onna hasn't woken in days nor has she spoken a word since my last encounter with her."

"She has a name." The other man replied darkly, narrowing his eyes on his leader. A sense of anger filled the air again.

"And a fine name it is. Her parents chose a fine name. Too bad they're gone from this life." The orange-haired man replied in a cold tone. "Their deaths were necessary for my goal to be completed."

The black-haired man stood silently staring with slightly wide eyes then set his gaze downwards at is feet speechless. Those words were cold like polar ice caps of northern Siberia sliced in half by Raidon's capturer's sharp voice and belief. The black-haired man then looked down and caught Raidon's eyes with his strange red eyes she blinked in shock. He knew her…how did he know her?

The leader frowned slightly at the black-haired man and then sighed heavily. "Leave my sight Itachi. You have a mission to attend to and I wish for it to be finished."

Itachi gave in and bowed his head to his leader respectfully, and than walked out of the room. Raidon froze in place now frightened by the fact that she was alone with this man. The bed she laid in reeked of this 'leader-sama' and she bit her lip trying to sit up again. Accidentally, she let out a painful groan and the leader turned to face her. She detected no hint of emotion as he looked upon her stoically.

His face was pale and the most notable feature about him was the black piercings that allied all down his nasal cavity and including the bigger studs in his ears. There was another black piercing on the bottom of his lip. Raidon thought he looked like a goth obsessed with piercings and didn't mind causing extensive pain to himself. She couldn't deny that he looked pretty hot. _Wait, hot?_ She thought with a frown. _Why would I think that all of a sudden?_ Raidon shook her head.

The man walked back over to the bed staring down at her. The purple ring like eyes, they were precisely like the ones from her nightmare. What was his connection to her, or to the little girl from the nightmares? Raidon could say that the little girl from the dream was her because everything from the dream looked familiar, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Raidon sat up glaring at the man.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" Raidon demanded narrowing her eyes on those strange ring-like eyes.

The ring-like eyes stared back blankly._ How direct of her. _Pein thought. "I am Pein. And you are here because I commanded it; for I am God."

Raidon frowned stubbornly at him. _God complex much? _"You have no right to keep me here you son of a bitch."

In a split second, Pein grabbed hold of her chin roughly and stared right into Raidon's dark icy eyes as he held her face. "You have a fierce temper onna. So determined to have what you wish…"

His hand was soft, despite his rough touch. He continued, "There is a reason I keep you alive little onna. Your temper and determination is of use to me."

"Of use to you?" Raidon repeated frowning slightly at him. She didn't like the sound of this…

Pein released her chin and then gestured with his arm to a pile of woman's clothing, tucked and folded perfectly at the edge of the bed. "Those are the new clothes you shall wear. Your room is right across from mine, once you are well again, you will live in there."

"I refuse." Raidon growled in response.

"Your refusal will result in your death, onna." Pein countered narrowing his eyes on Raidon. Raidon froze slightly; his power froze her body, even the blood in her veins.

Raidon frowned slightly and shivered. "My-My name is Raidon…"

"I realize that. Now, go back to resting." With that, Pein turned away and walked over to his desk and sat down. He began scribbling down on a piece of paper.

Raidon drifted off into sleep again.

_**Pein glanced back at the girl hearing her constant muttering in her sleep again. 'Raidon' her parents' choice for a female name was interesting and creative. Though correctly 'Raiden' meant "God of Thunder and Lighting", it was a proper boy's name. Replacing the "e" with an "o" was certainly an interesting idea for Pein to ponder on.**_

_**She would be considered a God in either name or soul. Pein's entire home village saw him as their leader and God. Gods were immortal, while Pein certainly wasn't immortal, rather he gave the impression that he was. Never had he lost a battle, nor would he ever lose one.**_

_**Had the God's sent Raidon to Pein for a reason? Even Pein wasn't sure. **_


End file.
